GameHumps- A Game Grumps Work Of Fictions
by LovelyLupin
Summary: Arin and Dan, The Game Grumps, have fun with hashtags.


**It had been a long day in the grump household. Arin and Dan had spent all day and well into the night playing various video games, as they were starting to fall behind on episodes to upload for the channel. However, after a long day of work the two had managed to record enough episodes for four days. The two signed off there last playthrough for the night and sighed at the same time.**

**Stretching, Arin looked over at Dan and exclaimed, "Fuuuuuuuuuuck! I'm glad we're done. I was starting to get beyond tired."**

**"I know, I could tell by the way you kept dying and cursing towards the end", Dan said laughing and getting up to stretch as well. "What time is it anyway?"**

**Arin flipped towards his phone, "Ah man it's like 4am. Fuuuucccccck. It's so late."**

**"Holy cow are you serious? Man this is going to be one hella long drive home." Dan said, quickly gathering his things.**

**"Man, just stay here for the night."**

**"Ahh, man, I would but I don't want to bother Suzy and stuff."**

**"Ummm, you dindleknob, don't you remember, Suzy is staying at her sisters this weekend. We are completely alone in his house."**

**"Oh snap dragons, your right. I was so focused on getting the episodes recorded I didn't even notice that we were the only ones here."**

**Arin laughed and got up from the couch. "Yeah man, you don't even have to sleep on the couch. You can just sleep in the room with me. "Arin walked past the couch and towards the bathroom. "I gotta poop, you go ahead and grab some of my pajamas or something."**

**Dan laughed and gathered his things into the bedroom. Normally he would have taken Arin up on his pajamas offer, but he was too tired to look though Arin's clothes to find a pair that fit. Dan decided that it was much easier just to sleep in his boxers. Good thing he had changed them this morning!**

**Taking his jeans off and throwing them in the floor, he settled into bed and started to flick through twitter on his phone. It was then he got a terribly funny idea. He quickly took off his shirt and took a selfie with a shocked face. He quickly posted it to twitter, with the caption, "This is exactly what it looks like #gamehumps #dicks #penis". He then tagged Arin and giggled to himself.**

**Almost instantly a "What….the…FUUUUCCCK" was heard by Dan. It had sounded like it had come from the bathroom. Dan was still laughing when Arin came into the bedroom with his jeans around his ankles. "Oh my god dude. I cannot believe you just did that."**

**"What? I have no idea what you mean? Do tell?" Dan said sitting up straight in bed with a grin across his face.**

**Arin laughed some more, taking off his shirt and throwing his jeans to one side. He turned off the light and got into bed next to Dan. The room was completely dark except for the light of Dan and Arin's cellphones. The house was quiet expect for the pairs giggling.**

**Arin sighed. "I hope you know that the tweet has 10 retweets already. Oh god, man. We are not going to hear the end of this."**

**Dan laughed as well and rolled on his side to face Arin. "You find it funny bro? You got a sexy thing like me into bed and all you can do is laugh?"**

**"OH I'M SORRY. You want to fuel the fan fictions. SURE. OKAY THEN. LET'S FUEL THE FANFICTIONS!" Arin's voice rose to a laugh as he dove on top of Dan in a wrestling manner. Quickly, Arin took his phone and took a selfie of him on top of Dan.**

**"Oh my gosh dude! You did not just-" Dan laughed and tried to push Arin off of him, but Arin was too strong and enjoying the joke too much. Arin took goofy selfie after goofy selfie as Dan laughed and wiggled under Arin's weight. "Man, common. It's late! We were tired remember?"**

**"Okay. BUT FIRST, LET ME TAKE A SELFIE" Arin posed into a duck face that sent Dan into another fit of laughter.**

**Dan started to wiggle more intensely now. "Man, common just get-" It was then that Dan's knee brushed up against Arin's manhood. Arin hastily stopped laughing and gasped a little. It was then that Dan realize that Arin had a wicked boner.**

**TO BE CONTINUED?**


End file.
